In The Library
by drarryxon
Summary: A fight in the library at Grimmauld Place finishes with two very sated eighteen year old boys.


**This is my first try at writing _any_ type of detailed smut, so please bare with me. I want to try before I write any smut into SMFM, so that I don't cock up the story. Reviews would be _greatly_ appreciated, letting me know how I've done!  
><strong>

**Summary: There really isn't one. Draco and Harry get it on? Somewhat PWP.  
>Rating: Don't let your children read this.<br>Paring: Draco/Harry  
>Warnings: Language, sexual content, first time, slash (obviously)<br>**

** I own nothing. Jo Rowling does. Bow down to the Lord of All Magical Things.**

As Draco Malfoy ripped into Sirius' mum's portrait for what seemed the fiftieth time that day, Harry buried his head in his arms and groaned at the large kitchen table in the basement of Number Tweleve, Grimmauld Place.

"Half-Bloods! Blood traitors! Mudbloods! Rejects, disgracing the noble home of my father! What would he say if he could see it now-" The rest was drowned out as Draco began shouting quite loudly, not making the pounding in Harry's right temple any better.

"No one gives a damn what your fucking father would have thought, you ugly old bat!" Malfoy shouted and most likely pulled the moth-eaten, velvet curtains closed, for the yelling stopped then. He reappeared in the kitchen moments later, grumbling angrily to himself, ignoring Harry all together.

After the war had ended, and while the Ministry was re-building Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco had been ordered to stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, much to his displeasure. None of them were all too pleased either.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched the platinum blond piddle around the kitchen and gather things to make a cup of tea.

"The tea bags are in the fourth cupboard on the right," Harry told him, and Draco jumped so hard he nearly dropped the mug he was holding.

"Merlin's beard, Potter. I didn't even notice you there," Draco mumbled, reaching for the Earl Grey teabags. "Who moved the damn tea?"

"Hermione. She figured it would be better than us bending over every time we wanted some." As soon as Harry had the words out of his mouth, he realized the double implication, and he could feel his cheeks flushing to match the color of Ron's hair. Draco coughed lightly and began to heat water with his wand.

'_Why am I so bloody stupid?_' Harry had the sudden urge to bash his head into the heavy oak table, but he guessed that probably wouldn't make his growing migraine any worse. Every time Malfoy walked into a room, Harry seemed to turn into what most people would classify as a babbling, bumbling baboon. He would run into things, stammer, and make an absolute arse out of himself, although it was beginning to seem like it wasn't that hard to do.

Harry jumped when one of the heavy chairs scraped against the cobblestone floor and Malfoy seated himself across from Harry and sipped at his tea. Harry had fully expected him to run away and retreat into the library for more "light reading" as he and Hermione both called reading tomes that weighed more than Harry's head.

Draco surveyed Harry over the rim of his forest green tea mug. The black-haired teenager was slightly flushed in the cheeks, and he was rubbing his temples with his long fingers. His eyes were closed, and his lengthy eyelashes threw shadows across his rosy cheeks. Draco nearly coughed into his tea once he realized the attributes he was giving Harry.

"Don't drown in your tea, Malfoy," Harry chided, cracking open an eye to stare at the blond.

"Oh, what a headline that would be," Draco mused. "_Boy Who Lived Drowns Death Eater in Tea_." He chuckled as Harry tried to stifle a snort.

Underneath all of the tense moments, Draco and Harry could sometimes lapse into a nagging conversation between the two of them that, no doubt, was filled with much teasing. Harry sometimes felt like he was helping to make up for the friendship that he probably should have taken from Malfoy. It might have helped steer things in the right direction in the long run. A slightly uncomfortable silence flitted over the two as Malfoy continued to sip at his tea. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Don't you put any sugar in that?" he asked, gesturing to Draco's cup. Draco grimaced.

"If anyone tries to sweeten my tea, I will hex them into next week," he muttered, inhaling the fumes that were rolling off of his drink. His eyes closed and he sighed contentedly.

"I think I'll keep that in mind." Draco cracked an eyelid open and fixed Harry with a steely gaze, and Harry could feel the flush that had just began to recede come crawling back.

"Planning on making me tea anytime soon, Potter?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly, quirking a perfect eyebrow. One of the muscles in Harry's eyebrow twitched slightly.

'_He's so gorgeous when he's acting like a pompous prat_,' Harry's mind babbled, and Harry proceeded to choke on his spit. Draco's eyes widened.

"At least I have something to drown in."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry muttered, glaring at a corner of the table. Staring directly into the Malfoy wasn't clearing his head any further. He pushed his chair back and decided he should probably head upstairs and take a nap. It was the only thing that would help get rid of his growing headache, and the growing problem in his pants.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Draco watched Harry walk out of the room, eyebrows raised so far that they had disappeared into his fringe. Potter stalking off moodily wasn't abnormal, especially in his presence, but this time, Draco hadn't actually done anything worthwhile.

'_Bloody nutter, he is._'

A few moments after Harry had departed from the kitchen, Hermione came meandering in, her arms laden with books. Draco shook his head, chuckling. Hermione glared.

"What?"

"That is a position you seem to be in a lot, Granger. Covered in books. One day, you might just turn into one," Draco said. He counted the large books Hermione had dragged in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... How could she carry that much without toppling over? "Did you need some more light reading?"

Hermione huffed. "What if I did? I've read most of what's in the library upstairs, and I'm out of Muggle novels to read." Draco laughed.

"You read Muggle novels?" Hermione bristled.

"I'm a Muggle-Born, you dolt," she snapped, flicking her wand and sending the books upstairs. "Of course I read Muggle novels. Sometimes it's nice to read about a place that doesn't include hexes and Dark Lords flapping about."

"The Dark Lord didn't 'flap about,' as you say." Draco rolled his eyes. For an intelligent girl, her word choice was sometimes lacking. Hermione ignored this jab and continued.

"You should read one sometime." Her eyes twinkled with a mischievousness that Draco was sure she had picked up from years of traveling with Potty and the Weasel. "I have one that I think you might enjoy."

"Oh, Merlin," Draco muttered, and followed Hermione upstairs.

After being subjected to Hermione's bedroom, which held nearly as many books as the Black Library upstairs, Draco had retreated into the actual library and had curled himself into a poufy green armchair near the corner of the room. He was engrossed in a Muggle novel about two men and their sordid love affair with each other. He was ashamed to admit that he was quite enjoying it.

Across the hall, Harry's green eyes fluttered open to a darkened bedroom. He cast a quick Tempus Charm. It was just past 8:15. He had been asleep for nearly six hours.

"Some nap," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

After unceremoniously shoving his glasses back on his face, he changed out of his jeans and into a pair of cotton pyjama pants and headed into the library, where he was surprised to find Malfoy reading a book.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked stupidly. Draco rolled his eyes and gestured to his half-finished book.

"I'm _reading_, Potter. It's what you do in a library." Harry scoffed.

"It's what _normal_ people do in the library. You, however, hide in your bedroom to read."

"Oh, sod off, Potty," Draco snapped. "I'm trying to read here."

"I can't, really. It _is_ my house, after all."

"Wouldn't be if Black hadn't died," Draco muttered, turning the page of his book.

Before Harry could think about what he was doing, or about what the reprecussions of his actions would be, he had knocked Malfoy off of his chair and onto his arse.

"What the bleeding fuck, Potter?" Malfoy shouted, rubbing the spot on his face where Harry had socked him. Harry's only response was to come at the blond again, and this time with his whole body. Draco's eyes widened. '_Oh, shit._'

Within moments, both boys were throwing punches at whatever part of the other they could reach, rolling across the floor of the library and smacking into chairs and coffee tables. Despite his anger, Harry was getting distracted by the fact that he had _Draco Malfoy_ pressed this close to him, albeit because of the fact that he was trying to punch him to death, but the heat of his skin was making him slightly off-kilter in the head. The smell that was Malfoy wasn't helping either. It was slightly woodsy, clean, and very, very _boy_. Harry could feel himself becoming aroused, and he willed his erection to go down before Malfoy noticed it.

With a large effort, Harry pinned the slightly taller boy beneath him, and straddled his waist. Draco's usually perfect blond hair was now toussled beyond repair, and he was breathing as if he'd just run a marathon. The anger that flashed in his storm-grey eyes only proceeded to arouse Harry further. When Draco's eyes widened, Harry knew he had felt the erection pressed against his hip. He wanted to go die in a hole somewhere, never to be found again. Within that moment of unease, Draco managed to flip them over and pin Harry to the ground.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry yelped as Draco smirked down at him.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Potter," Draco drawled, leaning down to whisper in Harry's ear. He shivered, trying to suppress a moan. Draco pressed a hot kiss to Harry's neck and sucked hard on his pulse point. Harry couldn't keep in his whine at the feeling. Draco chuckled before moving to hover right above Harry's lips.

Harry stared up into cloudy grey eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the lust that was held in them was meant for him. When had this entire thing changed from anger to lust, and how had it changed _so quickly_? It was almost frightening how fast their emotions had done a three-sixty turn. Harry bit his lip and worried it between his teeth.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" he asked Draco, who was watching Harry's mouth with rapt attention. In the next moment, Draco's lips had attached themselves to Harry's, and it felt like the room had exploded in a heat wave. Harry wasn't aware that things could get any better, but they certainly had. Malfoy's mouth was soft and wet, and it fit _perfectly_ with his, moving in the most tantalizing manner.

A set of perfect teeth scraped across his bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth almost immediately, allowing Draco to plunder his mouth with his tongue. Harry groaned in the back of his throat, for Draco's tongue was like silk — if silk were hot and wet, that is — and he tasted like Earl Grey tea and chocolate. Draco sucked on his tongue and Harry's hips bucked forward, following the movement.

The boys parted, both breathing heavily, and Draco began to pepper Harry's neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that were laced with nibbles and bites. Harry was shivering. His neck was an extreme erogenous zone. Harry's shirt was pulled up and over his head, and the kisses moved further along his body until Draco's lips were pressed to the skin just underneath Harry's bellybutton.

"Clothes, you're wearing too many of them," Harry choked out before Draco could drag his trousers down, and Draco chuckled before sitting up and pulling off his cashmere sweater and tossing it on top of Harry's shirt. He swiftly undid the buckle to his belt and popped the button and fly on his jeans before shimmying out of them.

"Now who's wearing too many clothes?" Draco asked, leaning over Harry, who was tracing Draco's _Sectumsempra _scar with his eyes. He had seen it before, for they had run into each other shirtless in the hall several times over the past year, but he had never seen it this close. He raised a hand and traced his fingers along the thin, white lines, eliciting a shiver from Draco. Harry had apologized long ago, but he still felt remorse for the action he had done.

Harry raised up on his elbows and pressed a kiss to the scar, causing Draco to moan quietly in the back of his throat. The sound shot straight to Harry's groin. He laid back down and pulled Draco to him for a kiss before pulling down his own trousers, leaving them clad in their pants. Their erections were pushing against each other, and the friction was absolutely marvelous.

Draco rocked his hips forward against Harry, and the other boy moaned, his eyes falling shut. "Do it again," he murmured, canting his hips forward to meet with Draco's as he rolled them once more. They both moaned loudly, and Draco's head fell forward, his silver eyes closing. Heat was coursing through Harry's veins making him feel more alive than he ever had before.

"Take - take off your pants," Draco said, and Harry's eyes snapped open. He had never done much of anything with anyone before, and to be naked with _Malfoy_ was just... well, he couldn't really fathom that. When Draco's long fingers slipped underneath the elastic of his pants, he froze up. "What's wrong?" Harry bit his lip, and comprehension dawned across Draco's face. Harry could feel his skin heating up underneath Malfoy's scrutiny. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" Harry snapped. His face was the color of a ripe tomato by now. Draco chuckled and pressed a kiss to his abdomen.

"I think it's endearing, actually," Draco mumbled against his skin, causing goose-pimples to arise all over Harry's already over-sensitized flesh. He thought it was cute? _What_? Harry didn't have long to think about this prospect, for the hands had returned to his pants, and before he could blink they were down around his ankles.

Harry squeaked in a highly undignified manner, and Draco shook his head before moving to pepper kisses across the tops of Harry's thighs. As Draco got closer and closer to his erection, Harry grew a mixture of eager and nervous. He was somewhat terrified, considering the farthest he had ever gone with _anybody_ was french-kissing Ginny, and that obviously hadn't gone over very well.

When a hot mouth closed over the top of his penis, Harry's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped open in shock. A loud groan fell from his lips. Draco smiled around Harry's erection and sucked lightly on the tip before moving to engulf the entire thing in his mouth. Harry's penis twitched in his mouth and he sucked hard, eliciting another drawn out moan from the boy that was beginning to writhe underneath him.

"Oh, God, Malfoy," Harry whined, bucking his hips into Draco's mouth before an arm moved to hold him down. Who knew that one person could feel this good and not completely explode? His entire body was tingling, from his toes to the roots of his hair, and if Malfoy wasn't careful, he was going to come.

Harry whined at the loss of Draco's mouth. The sound of clothes rustling reached his ears, and when he re-opened his eyes, Draco was hovering over-top him once more, and Draco had his wand clutched in his hand. Harry turned his head to eye it warily. Draco smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and sitting back on his haunches. He grabbed a pillow off of a nearby couch and shoved it underneath of Harry's bum, and Harry placed his feet flat on the floor, his knees bent.

Draco waved his wand in a slight flourish, and gelly lubricant coated his fingers. He set his wand down on the floor next to Harry's feet before kissing Harry's knee. He ran a lubricated finger across the pucker of Harry's arse and the other boy tensed. "Relax," Draco whispered as he pressed his index finger past Harry's sphincter. The muscles clenched around the digit, and Draco bit his lip as he imagined what it would feel like around his erection.

"It feels weird," Harry complained, shuddering slightly as Draco pressed on until his entire finger was engulfed in warmth. The finger began to move slowly, and a slight burning filled Harry. It wasn't wholly unpleasant, but it was still completely odd. He yelped when a second finger pressed against his entrance. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's erection, which was bright red and leaking pre-cum. He stroked it slowly with his hand while he stretched Harry. The other boy was soon moaning and thrusting back against Draco's fingers. "Please, Draco." The sound of his given name sent shivers through his spine. "I'm ready."

Draco removed his fingers and coated his erection before lining it up with Harry's now stretched arsehole. At the first push against his skin, Harry tensed up and he whined at the burning feeling. "Relax," Draco said again, leaning down to kiss Harry. Slowly — and almost painfully — Draco slid past Harry's protesting muscles until his hips met Harry's. Harry's face was screwed up in pain, and he was breathing harshly through his nose. Draco's arms were shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry choked out. "Just give me a moment." The burning sensation from before had multiplied at least ten fold. "Move." When Draco pulled out slowly and pushed back in, Harry gasped loudly. The burning was still there, but it was changing into something else, something more pleasant. Several thrusts later, Draco thrust in and hit something that caused Harry's eyes to fly open and his mouth to fall open in a silent scream, his back arching off the floor. "Whatever that was, do it again." Draco changed his angle and began to thrust directly into Harry's prostate, drawing loud keening sounds and screams from Harry.

Harry's orgasm ripped through him, causing his vision to go white. As Harry's walls clenched around Draco, his orgasm was pulled from him as well, and he came with a loud shout before dropping onto Harry's sticky stomach, breathing just as hard as Harry. Shaky hands carded through his blond hair.

"Wow," Harry said quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Mmmm," Draco murmured, closing his eyes. All he wanted to do now was sleep.


End file.
